Enjoy the ride
by MaiaWhitlock
Summary: This story is set after Edward leaves in new moon only this time Bella doesn't fall apart


I woke up feeling refreshed for the first time in weeks since Edward left and hold the shock I know most people would think I would be heart-broken losing my first love like that but I'm not I'm angry if anything because not only did he call me unworthy of his stuck up ancient self and leave me in a fucking forest but he took my family with him.

What hurt most of all was that they would just leave like that so much for "loving me like a daughter" but my only regret from the break up is that I didn't get a chance to get to know Jasper.

He always seemed so mysterious to me the way he could look so clam and inviting but at the same time lethal 'like a true vampire' I thought as the image of Jasper lunging at me at my birthday party, 'he looked so feral' I thought as I replayed the scene in my head the weird thing was I liked it.

I sat in bed for a few minutes longer after deciding to write down things I will do if I ever get the chance to see the Cullens again.

**Carlisle & Esme: **my former second parents

ask them how they could just up and leave their supposed 'daughter' without so much as a goodbye

**Assward & Malice:** the dictators

tell them to go fuck themselves

**Jasper:** the mystery

hopefully get to know him

**Emmett:** my brother bear

hug him

tell him to never leave me again

challenge him to call of duty ghosts (I've been practising)

ask if sir prude still has his V-card (seeing as he would never let anything go past a chaste kiss I highly doubt it)

and Rosalie... last time I checked she hated me so I'm just going to wing it on that one.

I finished writing and decided to head down to the rez to check up on Jacob.

Two weeks ago Billy told me he might have mono and I haven't heard since not that I haven't tried to find out trust me I called until my fingers were numb but each time either it would ring out or billy would pick up tell me Jacob wasn't feeling well never specifying why so now I was just going to drive down and find out.

* * *

I spotted Jacob before I even finished walking up the driveway, but he didn't look like Jacob his hair was cut short, and he was huge almost giving Emmett a run for his money

"you do know steroids are illegal right?" I joked when I was less than a metre behind him "get away from me Bella" he growled out, turning a little less than a centimetre before stopping himself but it was just enough for me to glimpse the ink on his shoulder "you got a tattoo?!"

he didn't reply "Jacob?" "I said get away from me Bella!"

he yelled turning to face me shaking , the pure anger in his eyes was enough for me to take a step back but I tripped on the uneven ground and fell, looking up at Jacob in fear I managed to squeak out "what happened to you Jacob?", his shaking increased

" nothing 'happened' to me Bella I'm just sick of your whining about the Cullens, about how much you miss Emmett I mean you really think they loved you? I mean why would they? to them your just another human, another toy for them to play with."

he yelled glaring while my eyes watered "I hate you" I whispered watching the hurt look in his eyes spread across his face as I stood up an ran to my truck.

"Bella wait!" I heard Jacob yell behind me but I was already in my truck "goodbye Jacob" I said as I drove away silent tears making their way down my cheeks, hoping I haven't just lost my one true friend in Forks

**This is the first chapter of my first story so I decided to keep it short but the next chapter will be at least 1,000 words**

**( if you guys want more chapters ;) ) also I haven't decided on the pairing for this story yet so on my profile which I haven't had time to 'decorate' yet there is a poll and I'm just going to warn you there is no Edward sorry to break all his fans hearts but I don't like him...at all, if he was on fire and I had a bucket of water I'd give it to Jacob to drink because lets face it he's the only one who can stomach that much water in one go...**


End file.
